Track lighting systems are very popular and easy to install. Generally, they include multiple lamps supported on a track that itself is mounted to a support structure such as a ceiling or a wall. The lamps may be fixed or positioned at any point along the full length of the track, and the angle of each lamp also may be adjusted in either case. The lamps are powered from a single power supply whose power is distributed by conductors running along the inner surfaces of the track. Lamps and tracks are available in a variety of decorative styles, which make track lighting systems ideal for use in various environments, including the home, the office or in a professional gallery.
Although existing track lighting systems provide some flexibility (e.g. lamps can be rotated), they are still limited in many respects. Thus, there still exists a need for various improvements to existing track lighting systems.